


I thought you were my brother

by FireFistAce



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFistAce/pseuds/FireFistAce
Summary: It shouldn't have been a bad day, it hadn't started like one, on the contrary. And it isn't right that there is no one to get angry with, when the sun arise and everything seems so perfect that you want to smile for every little thing, thinking about how beautiful your life is and what wonderful -motherfucking- day awaits you with the people you love.





	I thought you were my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this is the first time I post a story in english, I'm actually italian and I never, ever found the nerves to publish something, so please don't be to harsh if the story sucks? Pretty please?  
> Anyway, I just hope that this story isn't so bad, and if there are any mistakes please tell me, so that I can improve myself for future works

What is the worst thing that could happen? Except the End of the World, of course, what is the worst thing that could happen to someone?

What is the general idea of a "Bad Day"?

For a pirate, an idea of a "Bad Day" could be waking up in the middle of the night due to a merciless storm, the ship that breaks and shrivels under the force of the weather, the food all gone and the need to fight an enemy with an empty stomach while the ship is slowly sinking.  
But if you are a pirate, nothing can be part of a general idea, because everything could change in an istant.

The general idea of a "Bad Day" could work only for someone who have a home to return to at the end of the day, wraps themeselves in the blanket and go to sleep kmowing that there will be a _new day_ with 24 hours that could go worst of the day before, but, why not, they could be better too.

No. The "Bad Day" for excellence is the day where you die. Because when you die, it means that it has gone wrong everything that could have gone wrong.

And this is what happened to me.

It shouldn't have been a bad day, it hadn't started like one, on the contrary. And it isn't right that there is no one to get angry with, when the sun arise and everything seems so perfect that you want to smile for every little thing, thinking about how beautiful your life is and what wonderful - _motherfucking_ \- day awaits you with the people you love.

It's not right.

_It's not right._

I always thought that when it comes the moment of your death your body can sense it, that there is something in the air that makes your skin crawl, that makes you hypersensitive to stimuli, a creeping foreboding that flow into your veins like blood.  
Something, in short, that will make you understand that you are near the end, so that you can be in some way prepared, that Death won't take you totally unaware.

But it's not like this. When you die, you die suddenly, you don't have the time to realize it.

Death comes, and you're still trying ti breath, incredulous.

You will expect to die during a battle, proud, fighting until the end, protecting someone you care about, against an enemy.  
You don't expect to die on the ship you call home, because of a crewmate, a friend, a _brother_.

I was happy.

_You don't expect Death when you're happy._

Now I've learned that it's just when you're at the peak of happiness that you have to expect the worst. The more you are near the top, the more painful, terrible and destructive will be the impact to the ground when you will fall.  
Assuming that you will survive to the fall.

_I learned it to late._

I died in the moment I last was expecting to, during what had started like a normal, beautiful, happy day with my crewmates.  
Of course, I had some thought going on in my head, but nothing would have never prepared me for _that_.

What was _that_? _That_ was the exact moment in wich my world stopped, when pitch black eyes stared right in mine, a mouth open in an evil grin, a dagger pushed deep inside my stomach.

_That_ was the moment my lips parted in a painful and astonished sound, without being able to believe what just happened in front of me, while my mind could not comprehend, _I_ could not comprehend, that yes. Teach, crewmate, friend, _brother_ for so much time, had just stabbed me.

I fell on my knees, and the pain of the wound was soon replaced by the burning pain of the betrayal, my trembling hands pressing on the bloody gash. 

_I was dying._

Why was I dying?

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't certainly expecting to die old, in a soft bed and in my sleep, without pain at all. I always knew I would die young, and going over my forty was already a good thing, after all I'm a _fucking pirate_. My entire life has always been on the line, I knew it when I put my feet on my first boat, all those years ago.  
But to die like _this_?

It was a prank, there was no explaining other than that. Ace would jump out from behind a wooden crate while laughing. It has to be a revenge for that stupid prank I had pulled along with Haruta against the second division.

But I knew that it wasn't a joke. I was only trying to find a reason that just wasn't there.

I saw Teach lowering a lifeboat, on that night that was at the end of a wonderful day, with that unknown fruit, that I had found some days ago, in his hands.

I fell to the ground, and in that moment I thought that the deck had never been as cold as it was that night, with the rain that was washing away my blood, my life slipping away together with that scarlet liquid.

_That was the end._

And I remember that, in that moment, trapped between my lips, only one question was left.

"Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand... Nothing, I just wanted to write about Thatch's death, but from Thatch's perspective instead of the others that have to deal with his death, I thought it was a nice thing to do but I'm not at all sure, so, yeah, I'll see how it goes.  
> I would also like to write more in english, because is a language that I love, so please, like I said in the first note, if there are any mistakes tell me because I would like to improve myself, but I can't do it if no one tells me were I'm wrong, right?.  
> Thank you in advance ♡


End file.
